User talk:IceMaster123
Blog game Hey IceMaster I am sorry you had to delete your blog game because I thought it was fun and sure a little like Golds but still it would have been fun but if you want I can't make a blog game with you but I do have an idea. I have made many blog games, infact 2 series, Most Strongest Player and Most Strongest Player Picture, so why don't you make a version of my blog games? Sadly a Hissatsu version is already taken by Sam but you can do a version exclusive. By that I mean you could do Most Strongest Player (Season 1). Or you could base it on skill and make it Most Skillful Player or Most Fastest Player or Most Intelligent Player? I think you should think about it because I love my games, many users like my games so if you want to own a blog then you can do this, also I would say do Most Skillful Player because Strength and Skill are 2 main aspects in a charcater. Hope you think about it :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:31, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure Ice but to be honest I'm not sure it would be that addictive. However that depends on weather or not you use the games. If you use teams that are only in games then users can use stats from ingame to vote or debate in your blog game. So yer make it and I would suggest do what I am doing with my current blog game, make it a debate blog game because debates are fun and whenever I make a good Round, users get into the debates by using stats and attributes. Its a lot of fun and I think by making this blog game you could become famous like many blog owners XD Hope you make it soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 20:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Blog Game Hi, IceMaster I knowI am Late to contact you er... I mean your blog game, It is very much like mine, It woud be good if you stop it. I will tell you, At start you will get great response but as time goes your blog won't be popuar at all. And BTW I am owner of Team series of blog games. Hope you can stop Your Team blog and I can give you many ideas, just contact me once I want team blogs to be mine ~!! DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 14:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I have a great Idea and I a thinking to give it to you, seeing that you are very anxious to have blog game. Its title would be Guess The Player! I can explain it. You can write any character's description, profile, appearance hissatsu, etc. I will take a common example for a cases- Yamino Kageto Profile- You can just write his profile and people will guess who he is. Inazuma Eleven *''"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' Appearance and Personaity- Same way you can write his or her appearance or personaity for users to guess. Hissatsu- Just write his/her hissatsu in any game. Like- Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'SK Chouwaza!' You will find all this data on charcter pages. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 14:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) R: Blog Game Sorry IceMaster, I've been quit busy and ill lately and forgot about your question. Uhm, well somone has already made a Most Strongest Keshin Blog Game, so you can't use it, sorry. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 08:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't find it. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) For the last time, no. Not finding the link for it doesn't change anythink. It's still on this wiki, I just can't be bothered to waste my time and find it. Ask someone else for help or whatever as I said before. Sorry, but as I said before I'm busy. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:39, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Most Skillfull Player Well Ice I'm not sure what you mean by an example but you could do Most Skillfull Player, I mean say Fideo Vs Ichinose on who has more skill. Your right it would be a good blog game idea and I know 2 users did a skill blog game long ago and I wanted to do a Most Skillfull Player blog game but instead I did Most Strongest Player. So I say go for it and make Most Skillfull Player!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Well Ice I think make the skill blog game I mean its a great idea because you can make many Rounds!!!!! As for the Keshin blog game yes Mahoro Tadashi made a Most Strongest Keshin blog game so yer Keshin blog games have been done before. Well for how the blog would look like, if your gonna do a skill blog game then make the Rounds like 1 Vs 1 or 2 Vs 2. I think it would be a great blog game and hope you make it :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh well if thats what you ment then I think don't do it I mean if you put Speed 200 Vs Speed 202 then everyone would vote for Speed 202 because its more and better. I thought you were gonna do like players against one another and let the users decide who is more skillful. I think do that because its more head to head and worth voting or debating. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog Games I love your blog games ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Your blogs really are good and if u have a mixi max request tell me and will get you a pic or video(if u want) ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max request Here it is ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 19:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Here ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Pu nch 19:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making my signature Ice. I can't express how much I like it. I hope you had fun doing it~! Banner Hey I've how do i make a banner a bit like your sorry if this sounds weird ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Ill try it ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ice is that ok or do u want me 2 change it more ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ill change the colors now ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) What about now and the text woun't change colour why ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 14:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Main Banner Hi Ice~ I know you copied the source from my main banner and don't worry i'm not against that at all but can u please make some changes to it. I mean they look too similar so can u please change the colour of the borders and the info etc. Thanks Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Well that's a relief :D sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max request Ice do u want a pic or a video ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) K give me 20 mins -- ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 15:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) If u give me 30 mins I can get burn and do that 1 2 -- ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 15:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The scout and mixi max point r the same and I'm running low cause I was trying to get taiyou -- ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 15:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC)